prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-107.55.130.28-20131230053451/@comment-24004040-20131230114621
Ali didn't really do any good. I mean I know that the show would end if she told them from beginning who was -A, but she meets the liars even though it's oh so dangerous and than when they ask she answers "It's to dangerous" or leaves cryptic messages. I mean YEAH, those helped the Liars a bit of finding out the truth but if she didn't want to be found she should have just dropped that. And I doubt she learned something. Like Bitch Can See said, Ali isn't helping the Liars, the Liars are helping her. They put their own life in danger multiple times and Emily probably will in S4B just to find her. I get that they have that love-hate relationship with her but Alison never really tried to be a better person. When she meets the Liars in their "hallucinations" she's still the same old person she was before. And Alison knows that Emily has a soft spot for her, but she uses that as to make the liars fight or she doesn't want to, but it does. Why only show herself to Emily, whenever the other Liars want to (so it appears) she just vanishes. She's provocating. Of course Emily is angry when she was about to meet Ali and Spencer comes and Ali just vanishes. Maybe Ali doesn't want to make the liars fight, but with that behaviour it sure as hell looks like it. She showed herself multiple times to ALL Liars even in 4x13 she did, so why is she now only meeting Emily? If she had the best interest in mind for all her friends she sure as hell would stay away from them or handle them all the same. How come she suddenly is that frightened bunny when before in the hallucinations she is still the Ali we knew? That doesn't make sense. For me it just appears as attention seeking to get Emily on her side. Whatever happened to her, it's sure as hell not changed her. Look at the other Liars, what they went through because of -A and they didn't change dramatically too. Alison would have to change 180. And we saw that she still had the same bitch behaviour when she was on -A's trail so I doubt she changed so drastically by being buried alive or hiding. For us viewers it's sounds like a good opportunity to change, but this is PLL, Alison lived through far worse before that. Besides, we all know that if Ali would come back, no matter how much she changed that they all would fall back into all roots. Alison would try again to lead the group and the other Liars would just silently live with that. Besides the fact that Alison could never come back to Rosewood. Look what happened with Mona when she came back, What do you think happens when Ali comes back who EVERYONE hated and was glad she was gone? It's Rosewood we're talking about here. Toby still has to live with what Alison did too him even though it wasn't even his fault. And as I said again, Ali is what the whole show is about if you really think about it. We have four good liars, why change Alison in that way as to make her like them? Alison is uniqe, if she becomes like she others, she isn't. Her secretive, manipulative ways make her a uniqe liar/person and that's what keeps the show interesting. You will see that it will bore you to end if Ali's the good girl every time in S4B. If she's good, she should at least die a honourable death, if she's still bad she should rot in Radley or elsewhere. Ali was egoistic and she still is. As long as it's in her luck she's going to use people. She is uniqe and should stay like that till the end. I don't get why people are so against the twin thing, only because it happend in the books? And? That's what it is. PLL is the show version of the books so shouldn't it at least be the same in the main parts? For me it IS creavity if you can make a show still uniqe but sometimes same as the books. That's why I hate TVD, because it has absolutely NOTHING to do with the books and I'm asking myself why it still has the same name as the books. That's not with PLL. They are trying to establish their own show with important parts of the books. And the twin thing IS important. Especially those who love good Alison should like it because Courtney was the good twin why Ali was the bad one, so everyone got what they wanted. I still would be surprised if they do it and I would be excited as how they would play it out. I mean I would be satisfied with the CeCe twin thing, but everything else kinda would seem unreal too me.